Back in time
by lolaoz
Summary: First ever fic, Hermione is in her third year when she uses the time turner but something goes wrong and she ends up at Hogwarts when harry's parents ect. are at school including a certain Severus Snape. Read to find out more... HG/SS. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first ever fic so please review. i have no idea how this is going to turn out but i thought i might give it a go seeing as my friend the barefoot mad girl is currently writing one (its called enjoyable encounters, read it!). any way here goes...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Golden Trio walked out of their potions lesson with Ron and Harry throwing insults at the sinister Professor Snape and Hermione secretly thinking that their professor had an incredibly sexy voice. Only being in their third year at Hogwarts such feelings had only just kicked in and she was hoping very much that this silly crush was just a phase as she was becoming very distracted during her potions lessons and getting her worst marks she had ever received from the snarky potions master.

"You alright 'Mione?" Ron asked.

Realising she had stopped stock still in the middle of the corridor whilst dreamily thinking about Snape's arse she bolted forwards and said

"Yep, sorry, I'll see you in Transfiguration, I just have to go to the loo."

She heard the boys laughing as she turned a corner into a rarely used corridor and took out the time turner from around her neck and turned it just the right amount of times to go back one lesson, this way she could be in two places at one time, it was perfect.

Hermione closed her eyes after the last turn and felt the brief headache that meant she was travelling through time; although the headache was quite a bit stronger (something that increases the more time travelled) than usual she noted but left that down to not having eaten any breakfast today due to "checking over" the boy's potions essays.

Opening her eyes Hermione found herself in the very same corridor , rounding the corner to walk to Arithmancy she walked straight into a boy she assumed was a few years above her, as she mumbled her apologies and scurried of her mind came to the conclusion that she had never seen that boy before, which was odd as usually all the students recognize one another. Putting it down to and odd coincidence she continued scurrying to Arithmancy so as not to be late for Professor Vector. After seeing several more students she had never encountered before (including one woman who looked rather like Hannah Abbot) she knew something was wrong. She immediately back tracked and changed her course to Professor Dumbledore's office. Once she reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the stairs thee the headmasters lair she realised she didn't know the password, Harry had however told her that the headmaster always chose the name of a sweet to guard his office. After a surprisingly short time guessing passwords she struck gold with "sugar quills" and hurried up the door to knock on the wood. After an all to familiar call of

"Enter"

She did just that. The puzzled expression on Dumbledore's face quickly turned to grave.

"As you look rather worried and I don't recollect ever seeing you before I suspect something must be wrong, come here my dear."

As she ran forward Dumbledore caught a glint of gold from the time turner around her neck. On seeing this he inquired

"What is that on your neck…., oh I'm sorry I never even asked your name."

"Hermione, Hermione Granger and it's a time turner sir, Professor Mcgonagall gave it to me to…"

She trailed of realising that she babbling at a completely inappropriate time and decided it would be best if she just stood still with her mouth shut and listened to what Professor Dumbledore had to say.

"Did you use the time turner recently Miss Granger?"

"Yes, I just…."

She trailed of for a second time her mouth forming mouth forming a large O shape, realising what must have happened. Her words came back to her, all be it a little to quickly when she rushed

"I had just left Professor Snape's lesson and I was…"

Again she had to stop mid-sentence but this time on Dumbledore's order when he held up a hand and said

"Professor Snape? I thought he might." This last bit more to himself than to Hermione. "You see Hermione Severus Snape is currently in his third year and by the look of it you are too. Tell me dear what house are you?" he asked.

"Gryffindor sir."

"Ah yes, I should have guessed. I have gathered that you are from the future and you recent time travel has gone wrong, unfortunately that leaves me with some grave news to tell you; there is no way back, you will have to stay in this life. I suggest that we introduce you to the school as a new student, possibly someone who has been home schooled until now, I shall call on another Gryffindor girl of your age to escort you to your dormitory and settle you in."

This being rather a lot of information to take in, in one go, Hermione just nodded and tried to stay upright. Her eyes registered Dumbledore casting a Phoenix patronus and sitting back down, the message however never quite reached her brain and so she was shocked when five minutes later a red headed girl poked her head through the door. Her immediate thought was of Ginny but when the girl raised her head and looked at Hermione with emerald green eyes Hermione knew this must be Lily Potter.

Hermione registered Dumbledore explaining her situation to Lily (as he thought she should have at least one person to talk to) but also explaining that Lily must ask no questions about the future no matter what. Lily then approached Hermione and greeted her with a "hello" and a barely registered "its going to be okay."

She then led Hermione out of Dumbledore's office and to the very dormitory she had slept in only a few hours ago, well a few hours ago in her context. Lily allocated Hermione a bed, the one next to her own, and informed her that sleep would be very helpful at a time like this. A mumbled "okay" came from Hermione's lips as she lay down and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**I really hope that was okay, and i would seriously appreciate some reviews so R&R please. until next time... fare well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke the next morning to a circle of Gryffindor Girls faces surrounding her, as she recognised none of them she went to scream but before she could she heard the sweet and comforting voice of Lily Potter say

"Back off girls, she's probably scared to death" coming closer to Hermione she added "Are you alright Hermione? Should I call you that? Or is there a nickname you prefer?"

"My friends used to call me 'Mione." She replied the events of yesterday only just kicking in. "what time is it?"

"Its morning, you slept for a long time. We were just about to head down to the great hall for breakfast if you wanted to join us, then maybe we can start to get you settled in with the time table and go to lessons."

Realising she hadn't eaten since two nights ago (in her context), Hermione was all to happy to say "yes please" and follow the girls down to the great hall, seeing as she still had her school uniform on from the day before this didn't take long.

By the time they reached the Great Hall Hermione had been introduced to Sarah Bones, Jennifer Wood, Emma Cartright and Madeline Creevey, all the girls her Gryffindor dorm consisted of.

She nervously walked into the Great Hall but tried to act nonchalant by chatting to the girls about the day's timetable, she would have to go and see Professor Mcgonagall about that as she was certainly never using a time turner again and therefore needed to drop some classes. Or choose her classes she should say, it was going to be hard work to remember that she was meant to be a new home schooled student, she probably shouldn't even know Mcgonagall's name. Once they had sat down Hermione put on fake curiosity and asked the girls

"Where shall I go to sort out my timetable?"

The girls gave her directions to the house mistresses' office, which she of course already knew, and told her it would be best to see her sooner rather than later so she could settle in as soon as possible.

After a few bites of toast, she didn't feel like she could eat much more and left the girls to go and speak to Professor Mcgonagall.

She left Mcgonagall's office feeling relieved; the only subject she'd had to drop was Divination, and although it pains her to say this about any form of learning, she truly did hate Divination.

She caught up with the girls just in time for Charms and breezed through the lesson easily (she had researched that particular spell only last week) earning; house points from Professor Flitwick and friendship from her fellow Gryffindor's, including The Four Marauder's


	3. Chapter 3

** Unfortunately when i uploaded last i did it wrong and didn't save the end of the chapter so it was very short and ended quite abruptly, i will try to remember most of what i wrote and continue it in this new chapter, so i apologize in advance if its terrible. I was also informed by Shorty653 that the Creevey brothers were muggleborns so i apologize for my mistake in the last chapter, we shall just have to pretend that this character isnt in fact related to the Creevey brothers in any way and the surname is merely coincidence. So now that i am done with my apologies i shall finally get down to writing, here goes...**

* * *

Hermione and her new friends headed down to the dungeons for Potions with Professor Slughorn. They chatted their way through the large oak door into the dismal dungeon classroom and distractedly took their seats. It took Hermione a moment to realise that she was left without any one to sit next to. She quickly spotted a seat at the back of the class and hurried to sit down just as Slughorn bounced jovially into the room. Hermione found herself sitting next to a dark haired boy hunched over his textbook scrawling notes into it, she would have introduced herself but knew from personal experience how frustrating it could be to be interrupted whilst taking notes. So she simply sat watching Slughorn greet the class whilst charming a piece of chalk to write the lesson's instructions on the large black board. The boy raised his head, took in the name of the potion and turned to get off his stool, noticing Hermione in the process. As soon as he looked her she saw his dark bottomless eyes and knew this was none other than Severus Tobias Snape. Feeling that this would be the best time to introduce herself Hermione said a cautionary

"Hello" and waited for a reply. The young Snape took a moment to compose himself before mumbling another

"Hello" and sliding off his stool and walking into the store cupboard. He came back a moment later carrying two sets of ingredients for the lesson's potion, they would be brewing a sleeping draught today and would therefor need; Flobberworm mucas, lavender and Valerian sprigs. Snape sat down again and pushing one set off ingredients towards Hermione he said

"I thought seeing as your new, you might not know where the ingredients were in the store cupboard". This of course was not true as Hermione had been inside that store cupboard rather a lot. "So I brought out your ingredients for you."

"Thank you so much, that's very thoughtful of you. i'm Hermione, Hermione Granger".

"Severus Snape."

* * *

**That was what i could remember of the end of the last chapter and that is where it would have out to all my friends at school who read this, so hi to; Lenny,Jordan, Annie and Shauna. (btw i'm making it that she doesn't know anything about Sirius or Petigrew yet)**

* * *

Hermione and Severus continued to sit next to each other in Potions, (which benefited Hermione greatly as Potions was (apart from Divination obviously) her worst subject and Severus was a "Potions whiz") and slowly built up a friendship. She felt she could talk to him about anything, and with Dumbledore's permission told him the truth about her past, taking a huge weight of her shoulders. Hermione had never understood the whole house rivalry (except maybe for Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson) and was perfectly happy about making friends with a Slytherin. This however didn't mean that she was no longer friends with the Gryffindors and still kept close with her fellow house mates. She was on her way out to the tree by the bottom of the lake with Lily and The Marauders when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"I'll see you later" She called to her friends and hurried to the source of the noise. "Severus" she squealed and pulled the boy into a tight hug. "Where were you in Potions, I was hopeless by myself."

" I fainted again." He replied looking upset. Fainting was a regular occurance with Severus, although it had apparently gone down since he had met Hermione.

"Oh 'Rus, are you okay now though?" He had made it clear early on that he hated being called Sev and so she promptly took up the nickname 'Rus.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey worked her wonders as usual, so I'm right as rain. Would you like to take a walk?"

"Oh yes, that sounds lovely."

* * *

Hermione and Severus were lying under the tree by the bottom of the lake in the hot summer sun. They had used an Accio spell to get their books from their Dorms and were revising for their upcoming exams, conferring every so often of something they needed help in, each finding the perfect answer in the other. Both were completely content, they were more than content, they were happy, very happy indeed. Lying in the sun, with their heads together, learning. It was bliss.

" 'Mione, what are you doing for thee summer holidays, seeing as... well you know." She did know, she had managed to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays with Severus but she couldn't stay for the whole of the summer holidays. "Don't worry 'rus, its all sorted, i'm staying at Lily's for the summer." She said with a smile.

"Your staying at Lily's! Oh that's brilliant, I live not five minutes from there, we can see each other all the time" He replied beaming at her. She simply laughed in glee at his reaction beaming at him in return.

* * *

" I GOT AN O!" Hermione screamed running at Severus.

"I knew you would" he replied pulling her into a tight squeeze. " Just like in every other subject." He laughed pulling her closer and planting a small kiss on the top of her head. Realising what he had done, he released her proposed they went for a walk in the sun, seeing as they only had a few more day's left before the summer holiday's.

* * *

**So there it is. sorry it took so long to write, but i have exams coming up and so revision begins. I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible but no promises as to how quickly as i'm very busy. So ciao for now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I fear that I will not be writing as much as usual because my life seems to have been taken over by Tumblr, Polyvore, Wanelo and revision. If this chapter is a little messy, I'm sorry, I went to an awesome Coldplay concert last night and as a result I'm exhausted as I spent the whole ****time jumping and screaming in the mosh pit. I shall stop babbling now and leave you to read this new chapter (BEWARE serious fluff involved).**

* * *

The summer came and went in blissful happiness for the young Slytherin and Gryffindor and all to quickly it was again time to board the Hogwarts express and head of for another year of learning.

" 'Rus, I'm just going with Lily to change into my robes, we should be in Hogsmede any moment now so you probably should too." Severus mumbled a reply and watched the bushy haired girl leave the compartment. The summer had brought many things for Severus including realisation. The realisation that he was in love with Hermione Granger. _Shut up you idiot, its not like she'll ever love you back, just keep acting like you only want her as a friend. Don't be stupid and ruin everything you have with her! _Severus replayed through his mind as he fetched his robes of the shelf and left the compartment to change.

How wrong he was, for Hermione had realised something that summer too. She was in love with Severus Snape. Her mind played almost the same tune as his as she watched him leave the compartment from the shadows. And so the ignorant fools continued with their friendship whilst hidding secret feelings and not knowing they those very feelings are returned in the other.

* * *

Weeks passed and the two carried on as usual, It wasn't until Severus was once again missing from Potions that Hermione became worried, she hadn't seen him in two days, he hadn't been at breakfast or lunch or dinner. So when leaving transfiguration she took a left instead of a right and headed to the Hospital Wing to see if he was there.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione called with a knock on the door.

"Yes dear, what is it?" She replied looking a little flustered.

"I haven't seen Severus in a few days, i was wondering if he'd fainted again. Have you seen him?" Hermione asked, not even bothering to mask her concern.

"Oh dear, nobody told you. Severus involved in an incident with Mr Lupin, I believe it was a trick from Mr Black but luckily Mr Potter saved him before anything to bad happened."

"WHAT? Oh Gods, is he okay? Can I see him?" Many possible situations were running through Hermione's head, she knew Remus was a werewolf and was furious at Sirius for doing such a thing.

"He's okay now, sleeping in fact, good thing too, he'll need the rest after what happened. You can see him but at the moment he still has quite a lot of cuts. I mended all of the broken bones and the cuts and bruises are fading, he will unfortunately left with a few scars though. he's just through there." Said Madam Pomfrey Pointing to the closed white curtain several beds away. Hermione rushed over and pulled the curtain back to see Severus lying on the white sheeted bed with cuts and bruises scribbled on his porcelain skin, bandages adorning various parts of him as well. Upon seeing this Hermione collapsed into the chair beside him with a wail and started to cry all over his broken body. Hermione heard a croak of

"Mione..." and quickly sat up.

"oh Severus, I'm so sorry, are you okay? Is there anything you need?"

"You are enough..." He whispered before drifting back into to sleep. She simply smiled and taking his hand in hers lay back down on his chest contented by just hearing the slow and steady beat of his heart.

* * *

Time passed and Severus slowly but surely recovered and the two carried on as usual, until a poster was left on the notice board and the girls went wild.

"a Christmas Ball! Oh how lovely" Hermione exclaimed. She wasn't really into girly things but the idea of a ball sounded wonderful to her and felt that she could indulge in being silly just this once. Severus, who was walking with her, was not overly fond of the idea but thought if Hermione would enjoy his feelings on it no longer mattered.

"Yes, it does sound rather enjoyable." Severus said "do you have to have a date, um partner, person to go with?" Severus mumbled. Hermione visibly sagged

"Oh yes i'm sure you do, not that anyone will ask me" she whispered.

"What! I'm sure someone will ask you." Hermione just looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Well if your so worried about it, why don't you just go with me?" Severus said quickly.

"You would do that for me? Oh Rus, thank you so much" Hermione exclaimed pulling him into a tight squeeze. She looked up as Severus gifted with a smile that he only ever saved for her.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but my brain is scrambled and my brother is being VERY annoying! If you find a rude word hidden anywhere (most likely to be poo) it was him so don't blame me. so bye for now, i will try upload as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all, gonna say hello to Rhio (who has been snogging in the back of the cinema with her new boyfriend ;) hehehe) and to everyone else who likes this fic. Sorry its taken so long to upload again but i have exams...which i will fail...but hey ho...This chapter holds distress and misunderstandings so buckle up and enjoy the ride...**

* * *

Hermione was very excited about the upcoming ball and for once indulged in being a girl. She had picked out a dress, had her mother send over some Muggle make up and even learnt a charm to tame her hair from manic frizz to glossy curls. Her mind however was not only on appearance, after time she started to wonder about her date; _does he like me, does he just want to be friends? No! He would never like you, He's just going with you out of pity. _When one day her mind had once again begun to drfit towards the thoughts she pushed them firmly out and concentrated on walking with Severus to their favourite corner of the school, it was much too cold to go down to their favourite tree by the lake. She was however unaware that Severus' thoughts were also on his date for the ball; _what if she has realised i like her, is she repulsed, did she only agree to go with me so that i wouldn't be upset or was it pity. _Severus also firmly pushed these thoughts out of his mind and instead settled for looking down at the beautiful girl walking beside him. She looked up and caught him staring at her, she immediately broke into a magnificent smile, her amber eyes twinkling.

* * *

More time passed and finally it was the night of the ball, Hermione started getting ready with the rest of the girls in her dorm and watched them go down to the Great Hall in their glorious dresses. Hermione was going to have to settle for a late entrance as her nervous dilly-dallying was wasting time considerably. Eventually she gathered up her Gryffindor courage and left her dorm to go to the ball. She stopped at the top of the stairs to smooth down her magnificent rose coloured dress. She had spent time picking out the perfect dress and had finally gone for a pink rose coloured full length plain silk strapless dress that clung to her in all the right places with a simple layer of flowing chiffon over the top. Her hair was perfectly smooth and gathered sweetly over one shoulder. On her feet she wore simple peach strappy heels, which she had only just mastered walking in, after tiring nights being taught by the girls. Plucking up her courage she turned and started heading down the stairs.

* * *

At a gasp from the girl next to him Severus turned and followed her stare. When he too saw what she was looking at he followed her gasped as well and his ebony eyes grew wide as he fixed them on Hermione, his jaw dropping towards his neatly tied cravat as Hermione self consciously walked towards him.

"What is it? Has my hair come out? Oh don't you like the dress?" she asked all at once, her eyes saddening. Snapping out of his trance Severus quickly blocked her insane idea's.

"No, not at all 'Mione you look... you look beautiful Hermione" He said, a shy smile capturing his face. Her Amber eyes glittered as Severus took her arm and led her into the Hall.

They danced and they mingled and they chatted until the finally tired out and left with the majority of the students to retire for the evening. Deciding to take the long route to thee Gryffindor common room, (Severus of course knew where this was) Severus took Hermione's hand in his nervously and smiled genuinely down at her, she met his gaze and they carried on in content silence nearing the Fat Lady.

Hermione turned to thank Severus and was suprised when he leant down and captured her lips with his, it only took a moment for Hermione's lips to respond in turn and open for him as she reached up and tangled her hands in his hairs pulling him more firmly onto her. Severus deepened the kiss as him arms came up to her back and tightly embraced her.

The click of heels broke them apart and Severus was gone in a shot as Proffesor McGonnagal rounded the corner and Hermione raised her hand to her still smiling lips.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short and took so long to upload but i have been so busy and this chapter gave me lots off trouble, anyway, i would love some reviews but don't feel pressured. I leave you now to mull over what has just happened. X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been so long since i last uploaded but ya know how it is, anyway if this chapter is a bit rough its because yet again i am EXHAUSTED, family wedding (where i attempted to memorise at least a ****quarter of my family (didn't work though), sports day (where i yet again confirmed that i have no physical ability) and ENDLESS play rehearsals. Anyway i now present you with the (very fluffy) latest chapter.**

* * *

Hermione lay in bed thinking about her very eventful evening. _Yes! yes, yes, yes! _The little voice inside her head was screaming. _He must like me too! Oh, how could i have been so foolish._ She eventually drifted off to sleep with screams of _Yes! _running through her head. **  
**

Severus however did not get to sleep as easily as Hermione, for his thoughts were no where near content; _Why would you kiss her, you fool. You've ruined everything you had. Maybe if you act like nothing happened, it will go back to normal, how it should_ be.

Therefor after morning break Severus waited by their usual bench for Hermione, he had his head turned away studying a tapestry when someone dragged him into the nearest classroom. He whipped around to find Hermione beaming up at him and pushing him onto a desk.

I leaned across and placed my lips on his. It took only a moment for him to respond, pressing his lips harder on mine, deepening the kiss. I parted my lips, letting his tongue slide inside my mouth as mine fought it passionately. His hand curled around my neck and pulled me in to his chest. His other arm curled up around my back and he started to pull me into his lap. I sat on top of him and curled my hands in his ebony locks. We finally broke the kiss as the lack of air was really taking its toll. He just stared at me with wonder in his eyes as i rested my forhead against his and stayed there, content.

" I have been wanting to do that for a very long time." Breathed Hermione.

"Really"? Severus asked, disbelief clouding his eyes.

"Yes! Oh Gods Severus, I have wanted to kiss you, and you to kiss me. I've wanted to tangle my hands in your hair, to lay against you and simply listen to the beat of your heart." She rushed. " If that's okay"? She added, her Gryffindor courage slowly dissipating. Sounding scarily like Ron, Severus almost screamed.

"Its bloody brilliant Hermione!" Pulling her in for another searing kiss.

"So, how is this going to work then?" Hermione asked after she had caught her breath.

"Well, you could be my girlfriend. If you like?" He asked shyly.

"I would love that 'Rus!" She squealed. "But..um.. are we going to be open about it, or shall we keep it a secret? It might come as quite a shock to everyone." She asked nervously.

"I think for now it should remain a secret. Its not long until the Christmas holidays, we can say we got together then, okay?" Severus suggested.

"Brilliant! Oh, 'Rus i'm so happy." She squealed locking her arms around his neck. Once again resting her head against his, breathing in his scent. They stayed that way for some time, only breaking apart when the bell rang and they rushed to their next lessons.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short and i took so long to upload but i have been incredibly busy. Its summer holidays for me now and i'm going away so it will probably be a long time till i upload again, sorry :(. See you soon...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK! So I'm back from holiday and go back to school in a week *groans* I'm so sorry that its been so long since I've uploaded and I'll try to get back on track now. ****And also why am always so tired? I still refuse to believe that my lack of sleep, due to reading fanfic all night, has anything to do with it. Anyway, I really would like some reviews, they just make me feel nice and spur me to write more, but its up to you. And now I have a mug of coffee and Lucy Spraggan playing so i hand you my latest attempt at a chapter...**

* * *

Hermione and Severus were having a great deal of fun with their secret relationship in the weeks leading up to the christmas holidays. They shared chaste kisses in deserted corridors, lustful glances across the classroom, peaceful walks down by the lake.

Hermione was day dreaming about a particularly passionate kiss they had shared at the back of the library earlier in the week when Lily's voice brought her back to reality.  
"'Mione, stop thinking about Snape and get on with you Charms essay!" She scolded.  
"Huh, wha- I wasn't thinking about Severus." Hermione replied worried and still a little dazed.  
"I'm not stupid 'Mione. I know you're having a thing with him. You're practically my sister. I do notice when your eye fucking in transfiguration."  
"Oh God Lil's, do you think anyone else knows?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
"Not yet. Remus is onto you but the others are too stupid to realise." Lily reassured her.  
"You won't tell anyone will you? I mean we're planning to go official aft-"  
"Don't worry 'Mione! I won't tell a soul." Lily said cutting Hermione off. "But now that we're open with it I want all the details." Lily said laughing. "Actually on second thoughts, this is Severus we're talking about so keep it to yourself." She added, Hermione joining in on the laughter. They continued there essays in content silence as the sun faded and the moon rose.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday and although it was blisteringly cold Hermione wrapped up and took a stroll down to the forbidden forest where she knew some baby unicorns were residing. They were her favourite magical creature, maybe with the exception of Buckbeak. Thinking about Buckbeak made her think about Harry and Ron and her parents and everything that she had left behind. She ran flat out towards the forest and found her favourite small clearing where she collapsed bring her knees up to her chin holding on for dear life as tears cascaded down her cheeks with a breathy sobs shaking her fragile body.

* * *

Severus had just passed through the large oak doors planning to follow Hermione down to the forest when he saw her begin to run. Thinking that something must be wrong he sped up his pace as well and tried his best to catch up with her. He slowed when he got to the forest trying to find where she had dissapeared to. Hearing a distant sob he ran towards the noise a came across Hermione curled in a ball in the middle of their favourite clearing. Conjuring a small slightly misshapen sofa he lifted Hermione with ease and carried her over to the sofa. He didn't say a word, he knew she would talk when she was ready. He simply sat cradling Hermione while he stroked her hair and making soft shh-ing noises.

Eventually Hermione's shaking subsided and her sobs changed into the occasional sniffle. After a few more minutes she sat up and stared sadly into Severus eyes with her own round amber ones.

"Thanks" She whispered.

"Missing home?" He asked simply, knowing her too well. Nodding she snuggled back into Severus as he lightly kissed her forehead. Neither knew how long they were out there for but when they finally returned to the castle lunch had started and a puffy eyed and red nosed Hermione did not want to enter late and draw attention to herself.

"I have some food in my dorm we can eat up there." Hermione stated.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a man."

"As much as me being a lesbian may fufill some odd fantasies off yours, yes i have noticed that you're not a woman." Hermione laughed.

"I assure you Hermione my fantasies include nothing more than you and me and we are both completely straight. My point was that men are not allowed into girls dorm's." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"you didn't know? Men can enter if they have the girls consent." She replied in a 'duh' tone of her own watching Severus' mouth form a round o shape. "Lets get going then." dragging Severus up the stairs behind her, waiting for them to move to the right place. They went through the portrait hole, thoroughly distressing the Fat Lady with Severus' presence. They walked up the tower stairs to the girls dorm, Severus' knuckles whitening from the death grip he was performing on the banister. He sighed when he reached the top and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Severus stopped at the door, something about going into the girls dorm felt very wrong.

"Gods 'Rus just get in here, you're not going to trip over a bra or something." Hermione said turning on him and dragging him to sit on her bed. Seeing he was still nervous she sat in front of him and placing a hand on his shoulder leaned in to brush her lips against his. She felt him relax as he began to move his mouth against hers while his hand found its way to hip. Leaning back and pulling Severus down on top of her she deepened the kiss and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. Granting it immediately Severus brought his tongue out to meet hers and fought hers for control.

A high pitched yelp snapped there heads towards the door.

* * *

**Welcome to cliffhangers, I'm sure you're going to love them! I'll try and upload as much as possible but I'm back to school soon and actually have to work this year (I never really have in the past but my dear mother is threatening to send me to live with my nan if i don't do well). I hope you like this chapter :D. X**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hermione! I thought you were going to be more discreet." Lily scolded giving them both a look that was rivalling Molly Weasley's.

"Um...well...I just wa-"

"You know?" Severus exclaimed interrupting Hermione mid-sentence.

"Of course I know Severus! How stupid do you think I am?" Lily huffed stepping through the and crossing her arms sternly.

"I just...thought..." Severus stopped abruptly as they all heard steps and giggles leading up the tower stairs. "Shit".

"Quick, hide! Under the bed. Go!" Lily said as Hermione just sat on the bed looking very unsettled. Severus slid of the bed and shuffled his skinny frame under Hermione's bed.

"Feet!" Lily screeched as she noticed Severus' toes poking out from under the end of the bed, They quickly shot out of sight as Sarah, Jenny, Emma and Maddie came through the door into the dormitory, laughing about something trivial.

"Hey girls." Lily said nudging Hermione out of her trance.  
"Huh- oh hello." Hermione added still a little dazed.  
"You alright there Mione? You look a little flustered." Asked Sarah tilting her head to the side.  
"No I'm quite alright thank you, just a little tired I suppose." Hermione answered faking a yawn. "I may take a nap."  
"Okay, well we're just grabbing some scarfs and then we're going down to the lake to meet the boys. Join us later if you want." Sarah told Hermione as they all routed through their trunks grabbing various items of clothing.  
"You coming Lil's?" Emma called as they walked to the door. "I'm sure James would like to see you." She finished raising an eyebrow. At that Lily had grabbed her scarf and gloves and was out of the door in a flash.

Hermione quickly rolled over on the bed and dropped her head of the side to peer under. She chuckled as she saw a sheepish looking Severus curled in a ball with his black eyes wide in fright.  
"Are they gone"? He whispered. This just made Hermione laugh even harder and gasp a breathless "yes".  
Seeing her like this made him crack a wide smile and he slowly wriggled so his head was out from under the bed. She leant her head down further until her lips found his, her eyes fluttered closed and...  
"Severus!" She cried as he swiftly pulled her off the bed.  
"Why didn't you tell me Lily knew?" He asked, his brows knitted together.  
"Oh, well. She only told me she knew last night and...well... I've been a bit p-preoccupied since then." She answered tears starting to form in her eyes again.  
"Oh 'Mione I'm sorry." Severus said pulling her into his arms.  
"No, no. I'm fine really 'Rus". She said wriggling out of his grasp and swiping at her eyes.  
"They won't be back for a while, we can have a little longer together."  
"Okay". She whispered as she nuzzled closer into him and felt him place a soft kiss on the top of his head.  
And then he said it, just those four little words.  
"I love you Hermione."  
Her heart swelled and she felt she would burst, but instead she just raised her eyes to look at him and said  
"I love you too Severus."

* * *

**So I know this chapter is really short and I'm so sorry it took so long to upload but SCHOOL! Year 10 is not fun!**  
**I probably would've written a longer chapter but this seemed like a nice place to finish and I just wanted to give you something to read. I recently re-read this an realised the amount of mistakes, I'm doing my best not to make any more and I'm thinking of getting a beta but if you do see any mistakes please tell me. I also wrote a short kidnapping story for a controlled assessment and I'm thinking of changing the names, to make it's Lucius and Hermione, no romance. I might upload it on here but I might not. Well I hope you're all having a good day :) love ya. X**  
**-**


	9. Chapter 9

** pit of shame. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

Christmas passed and Hermione and Severus settled back into school life, but this time as a couple. No one was shocked, it was something that students and teachers alike had seen coming. Winter passed into spring and spring passed into summer. The years flowed by without a hitch. Hermione and Severus aced their OWLS, helping each other along the way, and without them even realising it their last year at Hogwarts had crept up on them.

It was time to return to school after the summer holidays but things seemed different this year. Dark things had started happening, strange disappearances and unexplainable deaths.

Lily, Hermione and Severus met the rest of the marauders at kings cross station Over the years Severus had become closer to the Gryffindors, and although he was not 'part of the group' he felt that he could call them friends. However Severus still kept his loyalties to his fellow Slytherins, So when Crabbe and Goyle approached him at Kings Cross Station wanting to offer him a proposition he followed readily.

" I'll meet you on the train 'Mione." Severus murmured to her as he pecked her on the cheek.

"Hmmmm, i'll save you a space in the compartment."

Just after the train left the station the door to Hermione's compartment slid in and an ashen faced Severus ghosted in and sat next to Hermione.

"'Rus, what's the matter?" She asked, worry lacing her words. When there was no reply she continued; "Severus? Is everything alright? You're awfully pale."

"I'm always pale." He smirked some colour returning to his face.

"Oh stop it." Hermione humphed as she tried to slap his arm playfully but instead settled for resting her head on his shoulder.

"Settle down, settle down." Professor Dumbledore spoke; his voice magically magnified. "Professor McGonagall has a few announcements. McGonnagall marched to the lectern as Dumbledore stepped aside.

" After long deliberation we have finally chosen the Head boy and Head girl." A serious of whoops erupted from the crowds but McGonnagall silenced this all with one simple raised eyebrow. "For the first time in a very long while, both Head boy and girl are from Gryffindor." A chorus of grumbles rose from the Slytherin table. "Hogwarts' head boy this year is... James Potter!" James turned to the rest of his table and rose with an expression of pure shock. He walked to the stage and stood next to Mcgonnagall as she said "And out head girl is... Lily Evans." Lily smiled in glee as she walked up to where James stood. " And that about wraps up the evening, follow your house prefects up to your dormitory and get some well needed sleep. "


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, new chapter for you. I wrote another one but accidently deleted it :,( I don' think this one is as good but It's all I could remember. Sorry. Anyway I hope you like it and I hope you all had a good easter :) Enjoy...**

* * *

As the weeks went by Hermione grew more and more worried as Severus frequently dissapeared and often returned sporting bruises and cuts, but when asked would say nothing on the matter and quickly change topic.

Hermione was determined to find out what was going on, so after lunch one afternoon instead of going up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room she sneakily followed Severus to the Dungeons to find out what was going on.

Rounding a corner she saw Severus being slammed against the wall by Crabbe and Goyle Sr. Shocked, Hermione quickly hid herself behind a column and continued to watch in secret.

"How many times are we going to have to beat you up before you join us." Goyle spat menacingly, his face an inch away from Severus' hooked nose.

"I won't join you, I don't understand why you want me anyway." He replied defiantly.

"We don't want you, he does. Dunno why. You can't do anything, special. You're no better than us." Crabbe sniggered. Now it was Severus' turn to snigger, Crabbe and Goyle better than him. Sure, he'd like to see them brew a Polyjuice potion to perfection. But before Severus could contemplate other subjects that he could outsmart Crabbe and Goyle in a chubby fist was slammed into his nose and he heard a terrible crack.

"Did you just laugh at us smartass?" Goyle leered before slamming a knee into Severus' gut and shoving him to the dungeon floor. "Think about it 'eh, see you soon Snape." Goyle walked off as Crabbed brutally kicked Severus in the back before slumping after his fellow cronie.

Hermione could hold herself any longer and she ran to Severus.

"Oh Severus, are you alright?" She asked, starting to weep as she knelt next to his crumpled body.

"-Ermione wha are you doing 'ere" Severus said, his voice obscured by his recently broken nose.

"I was foll- coming to find you, I hadn't spoken to you since potions." Hermione said falsely, thinking it would be better if Severus didn't find out that she was following him. "Oh Gods, look at you. Lets get you to Madam Pomfrey."

"No it's alri- Okay" Severus gave in as he collapsed against Hermione's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's really short but with all the work I have at the moment it's this or nothing. Sorry, I'll try to have more up soon. Hope you like it :) **

Once Severus had drifted off to sleep under the care of the brusque Hogwarts nurse, Hermione sneaked out to locate and confront Severus' tormentors. After searching through all the nooks and crannies of the dark and gloomy Slytherin dungeons Hermione was ready to give up until she heard a gruff voice rumble

"I wonder what's for dinner." Hermione concluded that this was none other than the voice of Crabbe senior and assumed that his companion had to be the equally vile Goyle. Her assumption was confirmed when Goyle's even lower pitched voice replied

"Hopefully there's pie." He seemed to stop and think for a moment before continuing "I like pie." He got a grunt from Crabbe in agreement when Hermione rounded the corner between them and stood infront of the putrid pair, with hands on hips and a stare to rival Medusa herself.

"I've been looking for you boys."


	12. Chapter 12

"I think we may need to have a conversation" Hermione said advancing on the remarkably dense boys, and the denseness didn't just relate to their stupidity.

"Wha-" Goyle started to speak, startled by the sudden Hurricane Hermione.

"No! It's my turn to talk. You will stop tormenting Severus. This is not a request, it's an order. And you **will**follow it!" She was now breaths away. Cerberus guarding her Severus. Hermione thought she had done it, got through to the two thick bastards. But within a moment they turned to one another and started cracking up.

"Hahaha...Oh Merlin...Hahaha" The boys doubled over laughing breathlessly. Crabbe laughed while the Gryffindor Lion within Hermione slowly dissipated, maybe she had underestimated the situation. "You obviously haven't met our Lord."

"Maybe she should..." 

**_Thanks for reading. I know the uploads aren't very quick but I'm so busy with school at the moment. Switching subjects when you're already a year into your GCSEs might not be the best idea, but hey ho. I hope you liked it. Lola Xx_**


End file.
